Illusions
by Frostbite711
Summary: Trixie Mystic is a ghost with the unique power of illusions. Unfortunately, this make her a troublemaker. Because of this, she is banished and sent to the human realm by her father: Clock Work. There she meets Danny Phantom and later Danny Fenton. Slowly but surely, she notices similarities between the two and pieces his secret together.
1. Banished

**Here is another story. Most of this chapter came to me while I was writing, except the very first paragraph.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom. I own this plot, Trixie, and any character I might add later.**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

You've never met me, at least not face to face. But I know you. I'm one of those who watch from the background – The ones no one ever sees.

I've seen your face, so full of life, unlike mine…

Bright, acid green eyes hidden under silvery-white hair. A black and white suit that adds to your strange appearance. You've visited my home, but I was invisible to you – Not physically, but you didn't seem to notice me.

I didn't care back then, back when things where simpler. Then _it_ happened.

* * *

I was flying through the swirling greens of the Ghost Zone when I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing in my territory? That's strictly against the rules."

Turning, I saw a white ghost wearing a white suit and hat. Green eyes glared at me as his guards surrounded me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had invaded."

"Likely story. I've heard about you. The trouble maker. What were your plans this time?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

The ghost, Walker, leaned forward until he was just inches from my face. "Last week, you made my men think they were rabbits, allowing the prisoners to escape."

I blinked my silvery-purple eyes at him. "Now I remember. My powers only work on those with weak minds. Your guards are obviously easily susceptible to that kind of thing."

"Enough games, Trixie."

I gave him an innocent look. "You can never do enough games. Unless you have no sense of fun."

He grabbed my arm in his tight grasp. "You're coming with me."

I smiled at Walker and closed my eyes. With a warning tone in my voice, I said, "Big mistake."

I concentrated on the power that resided with in my core and opened my eyes. I raise my head back and escaped from Walker's grasp. Then the air around me swirled as my body started to glow. Looking down, I blasted at the ghost guards, this caused them to start flying around, thinking they were chickens. Then I directed my attention back to Walker.

"You just messed with powers you don't understand. Now, you'll feel my wrath!"

Then I forced all my power on giving the jailer ghost an illusion that made him think a snake had its coils wrapped around his neck. He grabbed onto his neck and forced ectoblasts at it. I watched and laughed, the glow dying down.

Walker was strong minded, but I knew that if I use just enough power, I could confuse him. Then I spun around in a circle, creating a swirl of light around me.

Just as Walker was starting to come out of it, I disappeared.

I appeared in my home. Looking around, I fixed my eyes on the navy, starry walls and the mirrored cabinet that stood against it.

A dark green couch sat in the middle of the room and I plopped onto it. I then stared at the wall in boredom. The only things to do in the Ghost Zone was to sit around, fly around, hang out with the other ghosts, or play pranks.

I rather preferred hanging out with the Far Frozen over the other ghosts. I loved messing around in the snowy plains of the Far Frozen's territory –- it was better than creating an illusion of snow.

But as I sat on the couch, I heard an echoing voice say: Time out.

I froze in place as a Clock Work migrated around me. He threw one of his medallions on me and glared.

"What did I do now, oh great father," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know very well what you did. You messed with Walker's territory, too much, if I might add."

"So." I said, shrugging in that why-does-it-matter kind of way.

"I was told by the council that you must leave."

I sat up at that. "What?"

"You can't stay here. You've cause too much trouble that me and the council have to fix."

"Then where am I supposed to go?"

Clock Work looked at me as he changed from the old man to the baby. "To the human realm."

"What!? I can't I'll be sent back here by Danny Phantom anyway."

Clock Work shook his head. "No, I believe that with your powers, you could create a new form to hide your ghost self."

I rolled my eyes and glared up at him. "And how in the world am I going to do so?"

"Here, close your eyes and concentrate on what you know of the human realm."

"How is this going to help me?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, fine!" I yelled at him. Then I closed my eyes and thought about soft flesh, thumping heart, moving lungs and organs. I felt a tingling sensation mixed with a sting. I tightened my eyes and let kept at it until I hear the soft voice of Clock Work.

"Open your eyes now."

I did and almost leaped back in fright. I was now wearing a pair of blue jeans and green, purple, and black tennis shoes. My cape and long top was now a black t-shirt with star patterns on it. I raced to the mirror and stared at the reflection that was not my own.

My old purple, blue, and green hair was now brown and my silver-purple eyes now had lost their glow and look like a pale blue color.

I turned shakily toward Clock Work. "What just happened to me?"

"You are now human. You can walk amongst them."

I took several deep breaths and put my hand to my chest where my core should be. Instead I felt a thu-dump, thu-dump sound.

"What do I do now dad?" I asked.

"I'll send you to the human realm. Don't tell anyone anything. Now, we just need to come up with a name for you, Trixie Mystic won't work."

I nodded and looked down as I thought. I tried to sit down on the couch, only to slip right through it and I stared at Clock Work with a shocked expression as I sat halfway sticking out of the couch. Standing up, I hear Clock Work chuckle.

I rounded on him. "What's so funny?"

"Humans pass through things in our world, much like we pass through objects in theirs."

I didn't respond but looked around my room. "How about I call myself Trixy Mystique?"

Clock Work thought for a second before nodding. "That sounds like a good name."

I smiled before Clock Work took my hand and waved his staff saying, "Time in." A blue circle appeared, created by a clock hand before we appeared in Clock Work's tower.

I then followed him as he led me over to his time portal thing. Turning to me he said, "I'm going to take you to the human realm, but I need that medallion."

Looking down at the thing, I slipped it off my neck and handed it to him, my brown hair falling back down onto my shoulders. Clock Work then flew over to the rack where several more medallions hung from pegs and hung the one I had been using up. Then flying back, waved his staff.

Another blue circle appeared and I looked around the transport at the swirling blue and black. Then we reappeared with bright light shining in my eyes. Instinctively I squinted them until I had adjusted.

I glanced at Clock Work to see him waving farewell before pressing a button on his staff and saying, "Time in."

I looked around me at my new surroundings before something knocked into me, pushing me to the ground. "Ouch! Hey!" I shouted, looking to see who had run me over.

A boy with snow-white hair, glowing acid green eyes, and a black and white hazmat suit stared at me.

My eyes widened as I stared at him. It was Danny Phantom.

Danny stood up and helped me to my feet. "Sorry for that miss."

I scanned his face, looking for that thing I had seen in them from afar: Life.

"Uh, okay. Bye." Then he saluted to me before zooming into the air, his legs melting into a tail as he flew after a black, white, and blue shape that I recognized as Ember.

I thought about trying to undo my illusion, but then thought against it. I wasn't going to risk my new form so soon after entering this world. So instead, I settled for watching Danny fight Ember.

Eventually he pulled out a cylindrical device and Ember screamed as her body slimmed down and was sucked into the object. Danny put the cap on it before zooming off, away from me.

So that was how he caught the other ghosts. I then set out, walking down the street with my hands in my pockets.

* * *

**Interesting huh. I love her powers.  
**

**Anyway, please review, favorite or follow.**

**~ Frostbite711**


	2. Welcome to Casper High

**Hello readers! I finally finished my semester. Yay! I have just started beta writing and have helped out WildGhost with Season 4's new chapter.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Danny Phantom. I own Trixie and any others I may decide to insert in. I'd like to thank my younger cousin for reading this story, you're the best!  
**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

The first time we met face to face, you ran into me. You didn't recognize who I was, but then again, you wouldn't have. Like I said, I was invisible to you.

But when I looked into your acid green orbs after you ran me over, I felt my new heart quicken - whether it was fear or something else, I don't know. I'm hoping it was something else...

* * *

I walked down the streets, looking for somewhere to go. I have no home now, no place to live, and no money - yet.

Stopping, I looked around me to see a broken down building with holes and a collapsed roof. I glanced around, this place didn't look super safe...Then again, I was half dead, it didn't matter.

Cautiously I walked into the build through one of the holes in the walls. Cobwebs hung from the walls in thick layers. I grimaced as I felt one brush against my cheek. I swiped my hand to pull it off my face and yanked the cobwebs down as I explored the rest of the house.

A big hole was in between the kitchen and the room I guessed was the living room by the torn couch that sat on the floor. I glanced into the kitchen to see cupboards broken open and hinges loose.

I stepped through the hole and walked up the cracked stairs - which were missing some steps. I dodged around the holes and finally stood atop the upper floor. Walking down the hall with creaking floorboards, I came to a room that seem unaffected by the rest of the house. I entered it and glanced around, a closet stood in the corner and a broken bed sat near by.

It wasn't ideal, but it would do.

* * *

I got myself accustomed to my new living space, finding out which places were unsafe and which places were.

After picking my way back down the stairs, I felt a pain in my stomach followed by a grumbling sound. I hadn't experienced this before and stopped, confused. Then I realized I was hungry when it came again.

I walked into the kitchen and looked around for food, disappointed when I found only a few cans of beans. Again my stomach rumbled and I bent to the unrelenting pain and grabbed a can.

Then I moved into one of the places farther from the road and crouched in a corner. I looked at my hand and created a small bit of fire before holding it near the can, cooking the contents inside.

Then I opened it, my stomach grumbled as the smell wafted toward my nose.

I had no utensils, so shrugging, I dug my hand into the can and hand scooped the food into my mouth.

Soon the can was close to empty and I held it toward my face as I scanned for anymore of the food. I dug my hand in one final time and jerked my hand out with an, "Ow!"

I looked at my hand to see red liquid that I guessed to be blood showed on my hand. I stared at it with wide eyes before going to the kitchen sink. I turned the knob, trying to get water but to no avail.

Looking around the room, I looked for a towel and saw one. I wiped my hand on it, smearing the blood across the torn fabric. I sighed before glancing outside as the room darkened.

It was getting late, so I walked up the stairs and into my room where I laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Darkness surrounded me and a thick fog covered the land. It was hard to see, but I looked down at the floor beneath me. Purple cobblestones lined the ground.

I looked up when I heard soft footsteps. The fog thinned enough for me to see a female shape walking toward me. A cape flowed out behind her and as she approached, I saw her eyes where similar to mine.

The woman appeared to be about 28 in human years with glowing blue and green hair. She approached me with a smile and I backed away, my defensive instincts taking over.

"Welcome Trixie. I have awaited you for a long time."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

A hurt expression crossed her face and she looked down. "You don't recognize me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your mother."

"What!?"

"Your father didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He didn't. I should hang him on a stake."

I smiled. "Maybe you are my mother. By why only now are coming to me?"

"Because now that you are in the human realm. Your father's power over my visitations are lifted."

"Why aren't you allowed to see me?"

"Because I hurt you as a baby. Ever wondered how you got that scar on your eye, the one your father never explained?"

I nodded.

"I was trying to create a toy for you when my powers went berserk. The creature ended up hurting you instead."

I looked down, only to look up again when the fog thickened.

"I must go!"

"Mother wait!" I called, racing after her. Then I was alone in the fog.

Glancing around I heard strange roaring noise. I looked around me in fright until I saw gleaming red eyes emerge from the shadows and a clawed hand reached out for me. I screamed until I felt myself fall and hit my head.

Opening my eyes with a groan, I saw the somewhat familiar walls of the room in my "home". I sighed and got up, rubbing my head. Then I headed down stairs and looking around to make sure no one was watching, I exited the building.

* * *

I walked through the town, glancing at the buildings around me. Every time I heard scuffling feet, I jumped several inches off the ground, thinking that that monster from the shadows was nearby until I realized it was a human.

See what my dream had done to me?

Eventually I noticed people where staring at me, adults. I saw no other kids except for a few toddlers and younger here and there.

Upon hearing a siren, I turned to see a white and blue vehicle drive up. The window rolled down and a man with brown hair, blue eyes, and blue hat glared at me.

"Hey kid, you're supposed to be in school."

I blinked. "I am?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. How old are you?"

"15."

He was silent for a second before saying, "Hop in. I'll take you to Casper High. I know every kid in town and I've never seen your face. You new here?"

I opened the door and got in. Closing the door to give myself time to come up with a valid answer, I replied, "Yes. Me and adopted parents just moved into town a few days ago. They were planning to unroll me into Casper High, but haven't gotten the chance."

The guy nodded as I explained, driving away from the place he had picked me up. I stared out the window as the world zoomed by. This was amazing! I even saw more vehicles pass by, none of them looked like this of course.

Not long after, he stopped his car outside a building that was three stories tall and had a very large window in the center and a flag pole where are big red, white, and blue flag stood waving in the wind. The police officer, who had told my his name was Paul, walked me inside. We entered through the large window and headed toward one of the doors.

He knocked, with a hand on my shoulder as a woman opened it. "Good morning Officer Paul, how may I help-"

She broke off as she saw me. Then she smiled. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Trixy Mystique." I responded.

She looked at me with an odd look before shrugging and leading me inside telling Paul that she would take good care of me.

I walked in and gazed around the room as she helped me fill out several papers before standing up. She examined my work and nodding to herself, opened the door and said, "You can leave now. Here is your schedule. You may want to wait for the next class to begin so you're not interrupting the teacher."

I nodded and looked at my locker number. As I walked through the halls, a loud sound dinged, causing me to crouch down to the floor and hold my ears. _Who could stand that irritating noise?_

Then I looked up when the bell stopped to see tons of kids streaming out of the doors. I slipped through the crowds, trying to find my locker until I got pushed to the ground by someone. I pulled myself to the nearest wall and crouched against it, looking at the hectic hallway.

Something touched my shoulder and I leaped away, yelping in fright. I looked up to see a boy with black hair and red bangs watching me with amusement sparkling in his brown eyes. "Why are you so frightened?"

I stood up and tried to retain what was left of my dignity. "Nothing. I'm just not used to all the noise and big crowds."

He nodded. "You must be new here. My name is Cain."

"Trixy."

Cain smiled at me. "Welcome to Casper High Trixy. Need any help finding your locker?"

I nodded and Cain walked over to look at my sheet. After he had examined it, he said, "Follow me miss!"

* * *

**Remember that name: "Cain". He is important. I might make him a bad guy, or Trixie's lover. I'm not sure yet...**

**And as always, please review, favorite or follow.**

**~ Frostbite711**


	3. Meet Dash

**Hey readers! I love this story. And I hope to write more Danny fics in the future.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Danny Phantom. I own Trixie and Cain.  
**

**GirlFish: Thanks for that idea!**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

I thanked Cain after he showed me my locker and opened it for me. It was empty. That was to be expected since I was new and hadn't gotten anything from my teachers.

Then I heard a nasally voice behind me and turned. A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a red and white jacket was standing there.

"You must be new here. I'm Dash Baxter." He held out his hand to me and I stared at it, my twisted prankster mind whirling to figure out how to trick him.

"Trixy Mystique." I said, taking his hand. I sent an electrical shock through me to his hand and created the illusion of a buzzer on my hand.

"Ow!" he shouted, yanking back.

I widened my eyes in fake shock. "Sorry, did that really hurt? I didn't mean for it to hurt that badly."

He rubbed his hand. "It didn't hurt that much. Say, you know any good pranks?"

A smile broke out on my face. "You asked the right girl." Then I turned and closed my locker.

"What's your next class?"

I looked down at the schedule in my hands. "Biology."

"Me too. Here I'll take you to your next class."

"Thanks," I said, following the large boy up the stairs.

* * *

I walked into Biology class with Dash and the teacher spotted me.

"You must be a new addition?" She said.

I nodded. "Yes, I just enrolled."

"How wonderful. What's your name?"

"Trixy."

"Okay Trixy, you'll be working with Danny. He's the only one with out a lab partner." The teacher pointed to the far table where a boy with raven hair and blue eyes sat. As soon as he saw the teacher point, he looked nervous.

Then I nodded, heading toward the back. I felt a strong hand grip my elbow and turned to see Dash. He gestured with his finger for me to come closer and I did.

"See that kid back there?" he pointed at Danny. "Could you prank him for me?"

I gave him a _ghost_ of a smile and said, "sure." Then I headed to my new spot. Dannywatched then looked down in what appeared to be fear. I could smell it coming off him in waves.

That sounded weird, but I could. I sat next to him and smiled. He should at least be glad I kept my bangs long, otherwise he would see that ugly scar on my left eye. I held out my hand to him. "Hi, I'm Trixy. I've just been asigned as your lab partner."

He looked at me and shook my hand. "Daniel Fenton. But most people call me Danny, except Dash." He muttered the last part quietly and I had to lean toward him to hear. I glanced over at Dash and saw him watching me.

I glared at Dash and he looked away as the bell finally rang. I covered my sensitve ears from the noise and stared at the front. I felt a tap on my shoulder as the teacher migrated her way to the front. I looked over to see Danny.

"You can uncover your ears now."

I nodded and let go of my ears, cheeks burning from embarassment. Then the teacher began her lesson. After explaining a lab we were doing, she came around with a bucket of dead frogs which she set down in front of us on a tray.

Danny grabbed a knife thing and put it next to the tray. "So do you want to disect the frog, or should I?"

"Disect?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know, cut the frog with the scapel?"

"Oh right. I'll do it." I had seen several ghosts back home being cut open before. It was really gross, but I guess that the frog would be easier.

I put the scapel carefully in the place where the teacher instructed, and gently pushed on the soft flesh. Then I pulled the knife down the body, cutting it in half. Danny watched over my shoulder as he jotted down notes.

A sly smile appeared on my face and I leaned closer over the frog, peering into its body. "Danny, there's something alive in this."

"Really?" He asked, leaning closer.

Now, two senarios played out in my head; one would go like this:

_I reach forward and shove Danny's face in the bloody corpse of the frog and laugh. Then, composing myself while he glares at me, I say, "Yes, you!"_

The other one would play out like this:

_I create an Illusion of something moving in it, and then sneakily move my hand toward the tray. As Danny looks closer, I flick the tray up a bit, splattering a few drops of blood on his face._

Both of these played out in my head in less than a minute and a I choose the latter. My prediction came true and Danny wiped his face off, glaring at me.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"You know what you did."

I put my clean hand on his shoulder and look into his eyes saying, "You have to admit, it was funny."

He considered it for a second before giving me a smile. "It sure was." Then we turned our attention back to the dissection.

* * *

After Biology, I had English and then Lunch. I didn't care much for the English class, especially with such a monotone teacher as Mr. Lancer. I had a hard time staying awake as did Danny - Who appeared to share this class with me.

Okay, I know I was sleeping, somehow, I was absorbing all the useless information being taught. How did I know? Let's skip to Lunch time...

I walked into the lunchroom after going to put my homework in my locker. I looked around as I felt my stomach rumble.

Biting my lip, I stood at the doorway and stared. That's when I heard someone whisper in my ear. "Follow me, I'll show you to the lunch line."

Turning, I saw the black and red streaked hair of Cain walk to where a line of kids stood. I followed him and copied his actions of getting a tray with food. We payed for our meals and as he walked away, I called to him.

"Uh, Cain?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sit with you?"

He thought for a second before replying, "Sure Trix."

Catching up with him, I said, "What did you just call me?"

He sat down and responded, "Trix. What, you've never had a nickname before?"

"No." I looked down at the food on my plate and started eating. I didn't knkw what it was, but at that moment, I didn't care.

Cain smiled at me. "Well you have one now."

After he finished eating, Cain leaned back and looked at me. "So, how did your first classes go?"

"Good. I met Dash and shocked him with a hand buzzer. And flicked a dissected frog at Danny."

His smile vanished and he bent forward. "I wouldn't hand out with Dash and his friends if I were you. They're shallow and only make friends with people that have something they want. In your case, I'm guessing it's pranking people."

I thought for a second before nodding. "I guess that makes sense. What about Danny?"

"Oh he's fine. He gets bullied by Dash, Paulina, and their goons."

I glanced behind me where Danny sat with a girl and African-American boy. He was laughing. I turned back to Cain, and finished my meal.

* * *

**Alright, who here finds Trixie's pranks funny? *raises hand***

**I've figure out what I want to do with Cain. I am _NOT_ going to tell you, because that would spoil the surprise!**

**And as always, please review, favorite or follow.**

**~ Frostbite711**


	4. Cain's Assignment

**Hi again! I have a really good idea for this chapter. (I may even throw in one of Danny's enemies, though I won't tell you)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Danny Phantom. I own Trixie and Cain**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

I finished my meal and stared off into the blue, not really knowing what to say to Cain. I mean seriously, what do you talk about?

Cain's eyes focused on someone behind me and he said, "here comes Danny."

My eyes widened. "What? Over here?"

Cain nodded with a smirk as I hunkered down. Then I heard Danny behind me.

"Hey Trixy. Do you know what Mr. Lancer assigned? I kind of fell asleep."

I opened my mouth to say no when I said this came out, "We have to read _Ender's Game_ and write a paper about our thoughts of the theme." I then shook my head.

"How on earth did I know that? I was asleep too."

Danny shrugged as Cain dug into his pants as some music radiated from his pocket. Pulling out a small electronic device, and looking at the glowing screen.

"I have to take this. You guys continue." Then he got up from the table and walked out into the hall.

I looked at Danny who shook his head and gave me a questioning look, "So, do you know if we're supposed to work with partners?"

"Nope. We read it separately. The homework is due on Monday."

Danny shook his head. "Amazing. Well, what class do you have next?"

"PE."

"Cool, me and my friends do as well."

I nodded then looked off where Cain had went to.

Danny's voice snapped me back into reality, "Well, I'll see you later."

"Okay," I said, not really paying full attention.

**~CAIN~**

My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket. Looking at the screen, I didn't see a name, just a conglomeration of numbers that I'd memorized as my mentor.

Standing up, I told Trixy and Danny that I had to take this. I then left the room and walked into the hall, the part where not many students would come anyway: My locker, which was in a dark part of the hallway, just like I wanted.

flipping the phone open, I put it up to my ear.

"Hey Clocky," I said.

_"What did you just call me?"_ Came the gentle sounding male voice on the other end.

"Clocky. It's your new nickname."

There was a sigh before the man replied, _"If you weren't the only one who could handle my job, I would never have chosen you as my successor."_

"Why am I the only one?"

_"You know very well why!"_

I chuckled silently as I said, "Please enlighten me again."

_"Danny is to in experienced and concerned for his home, as well as incompetent and many other things. My daughter is too mischievous and hardly takes anything seriously, worse than you."_

"Oh, speaking of which, I've met your daughter. Very pretty, how did you ever manage that?" I smiled, knowing how this would ruffle his feathers.

_"CAIN! Stop it. I called to ask you to keep an eye on her. She's a little naive and I don't want her getting hurt."_

"So you want me to baby sit your daughter for you."

The guy on the other end sighed. _"I want you to make sure she doesn't get into trouble that could danger her safety."_

"Okay, I will watch her. Bye Clockwork."

_"Good bye _Cain_."_

Then I snapped the phone shut and started to head back to the lunchroom when I saw the time and realized the bell was going to ring soon. Shaking my head, I turned toward the gym room for my next class.

* * *

The bell rang and I exited the lunchroom by myself. I went to my locker and pulled out my schedule so I could find the room.

I frowned as I tried to find it, looking up every once in a while at the room numbers and dodging the other students. That's when I heard a voice call out, "Trixy!"

Turning, I saw Danny walking up with a girl dressed in a black tank top with purple, picture-less logo and a green plaid shirt and combat boot. Her hair was black and tied into an odd pony tail and she had violet eyes. As well as an African American boy with a red baseball cap, yellow long-sleeve shirt, and blue jeans.

"Hi Danny," said, examining the two to figure out what prank would be best on them. After a moment of silence, I spoke, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?'

"Oh right," said Danny, rubbing the back of his neck in what I figured was nervousness.

"Trixy, this is Sam and Tucker; Tucker and Sam, Trixy."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

Sam nodded and Tucker smiled at me. I raised my eyebrows before spotting the clock. "Guys, we need to go, unless we want to be late for class. And I don't intend on being late on my first day."

Danny nodded before hurriedly walking off to my right, Sam, Tucker and I followed.

* * *

Upon entering the large room, I looked around and blinked as the teacher approached. "Hello, you must be new here."

I nodded.

"Well, let's get you set up with a locker and some clothes."

"Um, okay," I replied, following her and Sam into a door on the right side of the room. A sign on the door said: GIRL'S LOCKER ROOMS.

Opening the door, I saw several other girls, all changing. I was so unused to seeing naked people that I cringed, visibly. But I quickly hid it from sight.

She went into a room with a desk and flipped through some papers while I stood outside the door, leaning against it with my hands in my pocket.

I turned when I heard footsteps.

A girl with somewhat dark skin, brown hair, and blueish-green eyes. She looked me up and down before saying, "Who are you?"

"The new girl."

"I know, but _who _are you?"

I raised my eyebrows at her, or at least my visible one. "I'm Trixy Mistique."

"Hmm..."

"Are you going to stare at me all day like that, or are you going to make an assumption about me?"

She blinked and stared at me, flabbergasted. "What?"

I waved a hand. "Oh, I just know that the first time people meet me, they usually size me up first, try to figure out what makes me squirm."

The girl huffed before saying, "Well, I'm Paulina. And don't forget that name."

I smiled. "I won't, I never forget a name."

* * *

After that, I got my locker, changed, and was out in the main gym area when I spotted him. Walking over I said, "Your in gym class with me?"

Cain smiled. "It would appear so. Be careful on the rope, it can be a disaster if you fall from the top."

"Huh?"

He pointed to something hanging from the ceiling. "The rope. We're doing some rope climbing after the running and stretching."

"Um, okay," I said as the teacher shouted.

"All right weaklings, let's get going."

Then the hole gym went into action, kids jogged past me and I stared for a few seconds before following. Sam and Cain were at the front of the group, running neck in neck, and looking behind me, I saw Danny and Tucker. I half smiled before speeding up my legs, careful to keep my speed in check.

_Not to fast, not to slow._ I repeated this over and over, never letting myself get to far ahead or to far behind.

As my side started to ache, I slowed down and the teacher called out, "Okay everyone, stretches!"

Everyone got in places around the gym and started stretching, I followed their movements.

Then, the class walked to the center of the room where bars and such were strewn all over the place.

"Okay, so split into groups and I'll send you to different stations. After a few minutes, I blow the whistle and you move to the next station."

The class nodded and Sam, Tucker, and Danny immediately grouped together, along with several others. I looked around, seeing Cain alone and walked over to him.

"Want to work with me?" I asked him.

He looked at me and shrugged. "Why not?"

Then we got to work, we were on the rope first, so Cain showed me how to do it. He reached the top and swiftly crawled back down. When he got close enough, he jumped to the ground besides me saying, "your turn."

I nodded before walking up. I followed what I had seen him doing and started to climb. Before I knew it, I was at the top, human sweat dripping down my face, my legs, and my arms. Sliding to the ground, I let my legs catch the impact and my arms felt tired.

I hardly realized that the others where staring at me until the whistle blue for us to switch.

~TIME SKIP~

Several transitions later, I was doing sit-ups while Cain held my feet. As I went up, I happened to glance over at Danny to see a whisp of cold-looking breath escape out of his mouth. He looked over at his friends before raising his hand.

"Yes Mr. Fenton?"

"May I uh, use the restroom?"

"Is it an emergency?"

"Yes."

The teacher sighed before waving her hands in a go ahead motion. Danny turned and ran off, my eyes trailed him before Cain snapped me to attention.

"Trixy?"

"Huh?"

"You still have five more to go."

"Oh, right," I said, embarrassed.

~TIME SKIP~

The rest of class went smoothly, except Danny hadn't come back. I was getting a little worried and after the last class was over, I grabbed my stuff and bolted out the school doors. I had no clue where he was, but I knew - even though I barely knew him - I had to find him.

I looked around me before ducking into an alley and transforming into my real form and flew out. My multicolored hair waved in the wind, and I clipped it up to show off my scarred eye.

All of a sudden, I heard the faint sound of some sort of music, then a yell of someone.

Launching myself toward the sound, I eventually heard a voice, a familiar one.

"Having trouble pipsqueak?"

I instantly recognized that tough sounding, rebellious voice as Amber.

As I flew closer, my suspicion was confirmed and then I saw a black and white blur zoom by and attack Amber.

"You need to stop with the quips Amber."

"Not until the world hears my symphony."

That's when I flew in, arms crossed, silver-purple eyes glowing. "Why don't you just shut your trap Amber. No one is impressed with your music, well except for the humans."

Amber stared while the black and white form stopped. I recognized him as Danny Phantom.

"Trixie? What are you doing here?"

I laughed. "I caused a little to much trouble. Got banished to this world."

"We thought you were dead."

"Daddy didn't tell anyone? Typical."

"Wait, I'm lost here," interrupted Danny. "Who are you?"

I blinked, my eyes sparkling and my hair shimmering in the light. "I am Trixie Mystic. We've never met face to face before, and I must say..." I broke off as I flew toward him and got a closer look. "You are quiet handsome."

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Hopefully a fight.**

**This will be interesting though.**

**And as always, please review, favorite or follow.**

**~ Frostbite711**


End file.
